


Very Important Business

by twistyladder



Series: The Star and the Fire [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rodimus being Rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyladder/pseuds/twistyladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The co-captain of the Lost Light has some very serious matters to go over with the High Chancellor of Cybertron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important Business

Another day, another plethora of “important memos” cluttering up Starscream’s inbox- such was the life of the High Chancellor of Cybertron. The recent return of the Lost Light had been a welcome surprise, but it had also led to a whole mess of extra paperwork, with about 300 more Autobots than the city was used to running amok. Starscream sighed heavily, deleting another slew of irrelevant messages.

He was about to open another (most likely pointless) memo when the pager built into his desk beeped and lit up.

Starscream irritably jabbed the button to open the comm channel. “What is it?! I’m extremely busy right now,” he snapped.

“It’s, er, Captain Rodimus, sir,” the front-desk secretary stammered. “He says he has important business with you that absolutely cannot wait.”

Starscream frowned down at the console. “Well, what does he say is the matter?”

“I don’t know, sir, he won’t tell me. He says this has to go directly to you,” the secretary sounded bewildered. “Should I send him up?”

“Yes, go ahead,” Starscream assented, and closed the channel. He sat back in his chair, his thoughts racing. What in the world could be so important? He’d just seen Rodimus a few hours ago, having spent the night on the Lost Light with him. Hopefully it wasn’t anything terrible- the recently-elected leader had had to deal with enough bureaucratic nightmares lately already.

A couple of tense minutes that felt more like several hours later, the door to Starscream’s office whipped open, and a certain orange and yellow Autobot strode in like he owned the place. “Heya, Star!” he said cheerfully, walking up to the front of the desk.

“Rodimus, what’s this about? Is something wrong?” Starscream questioned him, standing up.

Rodimus threw his hands up placatingly, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “No, no, nothing’s wrong!” He made his way around the desk to Starscream, who was still frowning slightly. “I’ve just got some important business that I need to, uh, bring to your attention.”

“Yes, so my secretary informed me,” Starscream said slowly, squinting at the Autobot. “Rodimus, what’s this all about?”

Rodimus grinned. “Oh, I just wanted to do this.” And before Starscream could react, he grabbed the sides of his helm and kissed him square on the mouth.

Starscream completely lost his train of thought for a moment, kissing Rodimus back on instinct for several seconds and allowing the Autobot to hold him around the waist instead, before his processor caught up with what was going on. The seeker jerked away, glaring accusingly at Rodimus, who didn’t look the least bit abashed. “Rodimus! Did you not catch the fact that I am _very_ busy?!”

“Oh, I did. I also caught that the stuff you’re ‘busy’ with is _really, really boring,_ ” Rodimus countered, gesturing to High Chancellor’s computer. “So, I’m here to make you take a break.”

Starscream shook his head incredulously. “You are utterly incorrigible,” he said resignedly, unable to bring himself to truly be angry.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Rodimus said smugly, tugging Starscream back up against him.

Rather than dignify that with a response (and probably embarrass himself in the process), Starscream just closed the distance between their mouths again.

Those memos were just going to have to wait a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Kissing Day!


End file.
